A Legion of Wolves
by Demon of Zero
Summary: The Legion of Wolves are a clan of Tenno warriors with some rather... questionable quirks. Follow them on their misadventures in the world of Warframe. (Story will focus mainly on the characters of each Tenno and not lore as a whole, as the lore of Warframe is not fully revealed as of now.)


I decided to take a short break from Code Geass fanfictions and get the creative juices flowing with a oneshot that features something rather different than my norm. And what could possibly be more out of my norm than a scifi space ninja... thing.

This will be focusing on not only my own Warframe character (Adumu), but the various friends I've got in Warframe. I'm writing a story about their misadventures alongside my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warframe.

* * *

With a dull clang, the metal covering of the ventilation shaft fell to the floor. The room itself was empty, the sound unheard by all but those who made it.

Two more thumps were heard, one louder than the other, as four figures dropped one after another from the vents they had used to infiltrate the ship. While four had fallen, only two had made a sound.

These beings, garbed in strange suits of armor and wielding sometimes stranger weapons, had infiltrated this ship for a reason.

The ship itself belonged to the Grineer, a race made up almost entirely of clones. Grineer were born, manufactured rather, for the sole purpose of serving their home world and aiding in it's expansion. Due to their constant tampering with the human genome, Grineer had grown proficient in correcting problems with the cloned bodies via technology, as opposed to preventing said problems at "birth".

End result? Grineer were ugly as hell. Their entire bodies had to be augmented with the cobbled together technology their race had developed in order to keep them battle-worthy. They were bulky, the top half of their bodies covered in a veritable orb of metal and whatever else went into keeping the broken bodies moving.

Rather than viewing this as a hindrance, the Grineer had used it to further manufacture specialized casts within their ranks. These were given the top technology, the strongest weapons, and the best augmentations... for a normal soldier. After all, they were expendable.

One of the figures, the largest, chuckled while fingering the handle of his blade. "Let's get ta smashin', fellas." This man, and he was certainly a man based on both his appearance and voice, carried a strange rifle that looked like it was covered by a spine and ribcage, with a small sight at it's front. After he had finished toying with his sword, a simple blade with one cutting edge and a basic guard, he began mock-shooting at invisible targets with his rifle. At his hip lay two pistols with an odd design, almost as though they had been a shotgun at one point but had their barrel sawed off and their stock turned into a grip. His armor was a dull grey color, with small cracks of black near his joints and his abdomen.

And he was big. Easily the largest of the four, and the bulkiest. Heaviest.

Slowest.

Another figure, one who had landed silently, allowed himself a brief laugh. "It's always so easy to get in these ships. Why do they never learn to make smaller ventilation shafts?"

This figure had a white and blue coloration, with both his weapons of choice and his armor sharing the color design. His torso and helmet were white, with the helmet having a blue faceplate, with two short mandibles of the same color. The top of his arms were covered by blue plates of armor, while the bottom remained white. At the end of the armor, and the beginning of his hands, there were slits in the armor the appeared to house blades. His weapons were perhaps the strangest of the four, not because they were unrecognizable, but rather that they seemed primitive.

On his back he carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Even with a single glance, one could tell this was no ordinary bow. It's string nearly glowed a ghostly blue, it's frame a brilliant white color with blue highlights. While it looked quite advanced, for a bow, it was still a bow. The arrowheads shared the ghostly blue glow of the drawstring, but were otherwise midnight black. The arrowheads themselves had a peculiar design, looking much like a half-moon.

Sheathed beneath his right hand, at the wrist, lie a strange weapon. It seemed to be folded for the moment, but a quick experimental swing from the armored warrior showed that it unfolded into a bizarre glaive, with three long, sharp edges. As he refolded the glaive, sheathing it once more at his wrist, his right hand moved to finger the handle of his secondary weapon. Sheathed in white pouches at his hip were numerous throwing knives.

Something about the way this one moved would set off alarm bells to an experienced soldier.

He was lithe. Agile. Alert.

A killer.

"Maybe because they're retarded?" The third figure answered snarkily, glancing around. "I mean, they're basically the result of hundreds of years of inbreeding aren't they?"

This one's armor was plain in comparison to the last. He was less bulky than the first, though slightly more so than the second. At his back was a large battleaxe, colored in dull greys and blacks. The armor itself was green, almost entirely. It was as though someone had taken a swim in green paint and then added a few lines of black as an afterthought. The helmet had a short horn, and no discernible faceplate or eye holes. As a matter of fact, none of the armors had any eyeholes.

As far as weapons went, aside from the battleaxe, this warrior was rather normal. At his sides lay two simple pistols and on he held a rather plain rifle before him. A single glance from someone with a good eye could tell you this warrior was the least experienced.

This one was relaxed. Leisurely.

Confident.

The final warrior was perhaps the most interesting, if only due to his coloration. Out of them all, his armor was the most colorful. Most of his body was a teal color, with a portion of his back and right leg being black. Highlights of purple flickered throughout the armor, with orange trim. His helmet was also the most interesting of the group. It had two horns at it's front, angled back ever so slightly and with orange decorations hanging off of the two prongs the horns split into.

His weapons of choice were somewhat similar to the second warframe, who had taken along throwing knives and a bow. In his arms was what was almost definitely a sniper rifle, and at his hips were two holsters with numerous throwing stars easily within reach.

For melee, as it seemed each of these warriors were equipped with what could be construed as a melee weapon, this armored man carried what appeared to be a double headed polearm. By the shape of it's blades, single sided and both facing opposite directions, it was made for constant swinging slices. It appeared to be retractable, giving the weapon the longest melee range out of the four.

"Doesn't matter anyway. How smart can you be when your brain's splattered on the wall behind you?" He noted wryly, giving his rifle a once over to assure that it was in peak condition.

He was an abnormality. At a glance, he was easily the least alert of the four. And yet something about him was alarming.

His body was constantly in motion. He was easily the lightest of the four.

Easily the fastest.

These warriors were known as Tenno. For centuries the Tenno had been asleep, frozen in a cryo stasis. It had not been without it's damages.

Almost all Tenno awoke with amnesia. Their skills did not degrade, but gone were whatever memories they may have had in the past. Some Tenno tried, perhaps futilely, to regain their lost memories while others simply began anew.

These four were of the later category. Awoken at the same time, in the same place, three of these Tenno viewed one another as family. While they had no idea what their relations had been before their memories had been taken from them in their sleep, they knew that their histories were intertwined.

The fourth was recently awakened, narrowly saved from research at the hands of the Corpus who had originally found him. He had been under their care ever since his awakening.

Tenno were trained in the arts of battle to protect their way of life. Values of honor and chivalry were taught to them and remained strong even after their memories had left.

But even more so, Tenno had the power of the Warframe.

Warframes were suits of armor with amazing power, not only augmenting the physical capabilities of their wielders but granting them access to unique abilities. Each Warframe had it's own name, it's own strengths and weaknesses, and it's own abilities.

The first figure, the largest. A Rhino. A powerful Warframe, capable of creating a personal shield that could easily stop almost anything thrown at it. In addition to the frame's ability to take great amounts of damage, he could in turn deal it to his foes. Rhino Stomp, as the ability was so aptly named, utilized both pure brute strength and a far greater power to disrupt both the enemies footing and time itself in an area. The stomp would knock enemies into the air, and slow their decent while leaving them practically helpless.

Jack. That was his name. They had all been forced to choose new names for themselves or be known by Warframe and number. He had chosen to be Jack, with little regard for any subtleties or meaning behind his name.

The second Warframe was an Ash. Ash Warframes were built upon stealth and slaughter. To be an Ash meant to understand even the slightest subtleties of an opponent and use them to your advantage. Equipped with the ability to form shuriken, throwing stars, from the matter in the air, a smokescreen and cloaking combination, and the ability to transfer his matter from one point to another instantly, the Ash Warframe thrived off his ability to remain unnoticed unless he wanted to be.

Kage. An ancient language, dating back to far before the days of the Grineer. It meant shadow. That was his name. That was who he was and who he had been.

Third was the greenest of them all, both literally and figuratively. He was equipped with the Excalibur Warframe. Two of it's abilities involved augmenting the frame's wearer with great strength, for Super Jump, and speed for Slash Dash. The others were radial abilities, including the strongest ability in his possession. Radial Javelin. Summoning numerous Skana longswords from the air, the Excalibur would then force them away from his body at high speed, seeking out his foes and impaling them with enough force to leave their bodies stuck to the walls and ceilings.

His name was Trulst. No one quite knew where the name had come from, not even him, but it had stuck.

Finally was the Loki. Named after an olden god of trickery. And Loki lived up to that name with it's abilities. Each and every ability Loki had could cause mass chaos to spread among his foes. The Ash Warframe had a stealth function, but it didn't compare to Loki's own. The Ash also had a teleport ability, but his could not switch places with the target. In many ways, the Ash and Loki were almost brother frames. However, the similarities stopped at that. Loki had the ability to call up a holographic decoy of himself, almost identical to it's summoner, in order to distract foes. Not only did the hologram actually look like Loki and use holographic weapons, it actually had a shield of it's own which allowed it to survive prolonged combat and give the illusion of a real foe.

His name was Adumu. He had adapted the word adamant to a more human name. Adamant was a word he had liked the instant he heard it, something about the sound of the word simply made him happy. No one had questioned this odd quirk.

These four, and more, made up a clan of Tenno. While all Tenno relied upon one another and on Lotus, many had banded together with those like them.

Their clan, known as the Legion of Wolves, had just under fifteen members.

The current cell consisting of Kage, Jack, Trulst and Adumu were on this ship to retrieve ancient Orokin technology that the Grineer had managed to get ahold of.

A door slid open with a metallic hiss, and the loud clang of a Grineer's footsteps sounded for only a moment before a knife planted itself in the cloned soldier's eye.

His head exploded from the force of the throw. The Ash snickered at his handiwork, seeming immensely pleased with the kill he had made. And, indeed, it was a kill to be proud of.

The room itself was nearly fifty feet in length, with the door at the very opposite end. His knife had flown through the air quickly enough to hit it's mark over such a distance and with enough force to completely demolish the Grineer's cranium. All in all, it was a very good throw.

Jack whistled lowly. "Niiiiiice throw." Those knives weren't his thing, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the skill it took to lob one of those babies across a distance like that with such force and accuracy. He sure as hell couldn't do that.

But, hey, he was never one for long distance kills. Or quiet kills. Throwing knives tended to fall under both of those categories. He still had his Broncos though.

Adumu rolled his shoulders, sliding his Snipetron Vandal into it's place on his back. His hands slipped to the holsters of his throwing stars, deft fingers grasping the weapons with a practiced familiarity.

The next two Grineer to walk through the door, investigating their fallen ally, were met with a similar fate to his. The metal stars slid gracefully into their skulls, slipping out the back after piercing their brains.

Kage glanced at the Loki, and even though it went unseen he raised a brow beneath his helmet. "... Adumu, are you challenging me?" He asked very seriously.

The teal colored warrior allowed himself a chuckle. "Maaaaybe. I mean, it's not like my wonderful Hikou are better than those Despair kunai you managed to pilfer off that lunatic stalker or anything."

"First to kill thirty Grineer wins?" The Ash decided.

"First to kill thirty Grineer wins." The Loki confirmed.

And then both of them were off in a flash, their respective stealth techniques active as they collected their specialty throwing weapons from the Grineer corpses.

The Rhino sighed in exasperation. "Well, rookie, looks like we're not gonna be killin' anything this go around."

Trulst reached a hand up to the back of his head in confusion. "Huh."

He was paired up with some real whack jobs, wasn't he?

As though to answer his question, the Rhino began walking leisurely through the Grineer ship's rusty looking halls without a care in the world and whistling a jaunty tune.

"Not sure how to feel about that." The Excalibur noted, shaking his head and following along quickly.

* * *

A Grineer lancer sighed, looking for what seemed to be the millionth time over his post. This was his job. He was to fight and die in the name of the Grineer Empire and help expand upon it. It was all he knew and all he would ever know.

He looked over his Grakata, finding it more interesting than the empty hallways. It had served him well through his life, short though it may have been. He was among the few to survive a Tenno incursion back on Mercury, his Grakata having dealt the killing blow to the bastard who had mowed clean through over forty other Grineer just like him.

It always reminded him just how fragile his life was. If that Tenno hadn't been faced with wave upon wave of his brothers in arms before him, there was no way he would have survived and killed the monster.

An armored hand caressed his weapon of choice once more, a smile coming to his disfigured face. Yes, this weapons had saved his life. In the moments where death had been but a second away, a hastily and shoddily fired clip from his beauty had put down the rampaging Excalibur mere moments before the Skana longsword had ended his life.

This weapon was precious to him. It was the one thing that stood between life and death for a Grineer Lancer. Their Grakata was their closest friend and ally, closer even than their brothers in arms.

Another caress of the smooth, soothing metal brought something odd to his notice.

Upon closer inspection, he realized with quite a bit of shock that his precious Grakata, his pride and joy, was disintegrating before his very eyes.

A hopeless anger set in as he swiftly drew his stun baton. He knew what this was.

Snarling in pure fury, he lashed out at the air. "Loki!" He shouted loudly, not only to vent his anger but to warn his fellows of the intrusion.

Maniacal cackling greeted him. "Heeheheheh! You looked like you loved that weapon of yours, huh? Bet it hurt seeing it vanish before your eyes, eh?"

A blade was shoved violently through the Grineer's back, piercing several vital organs and electronics. "Be proud. You were the last of your fellows to die."

Those were the last words the Grineer Lancer ever heard.

Adumu snickered loudly to himself. "Twenty, twenty! How's my good pal Kage doin' on his share, huh? Huh?"

An Ash materialized beside him, having taken great amusement in allowing his partner to end the final Grineer in the room in such a way. "Twenty as well. Your kills always make me laugh. His expression was hilarious."

The Loki laughed aloud once more. "Yes, yes! I love the looks on their faces as their precious weapons leave them. How clumsy they are in equipping their melee weapons, it's so terribly funny. Quite pathetic."

And then the Rhino strolled in, Boltor rifle slung on his shoulder casually as he looked over the room. Dead Grineer? Check. Room clear? Yep. His lunatic friends did their job well.

Was he normal? No. Were these two imbeciles normal? Hell to the fuck no. Even among Tenno his clanmates were oddities. Each Warframe was suited to the personality of those within it, and as such certain types were drawn to certain frames.

Ashes tended to either be the strong silent type or homicidal maniacs with little restraint. Kage? He was homicidal, yes, but far from "silent". This particular Ash had a wit sharp as his blades and was quite immature. It was a sharp contrast to the silent killers Ashes were made out to be, but he still functioned at or above the capacity of his fellows. As for restraint? That part was off for him. Very far off. He was constantly restraining himself in some way or another, always conserving his ammunition and collecting it with an almost religious fervor. He did not use weapons with expendable ammunition. Ever. He also made certain to keep from overexerting himself on a killing spree, so as not to end up like many an Ash before him; exhausted and behind enemy lines.

Adumu fit the Loki archetype quite well for the most part. Loki's tended to be deceitful, cunning, and manipulative. Adumu could be all three of these things, easily, but there was one aspect of Loki that he strove to achieve. Chaos. He thrived on it. He incited anarchy at every turn. His plans and strategies all completely shattered any slim hope of defense or defiance from his foes with the utmost prejudice. Adumu completely and utterly crushed the opposition, both in body and spirit. He, much like Kage, was immature. Incredibly so for one of his status, as one of the leaders of their clan, but behind his immaturity and intentional idiocy lie a sociopath who was a danger to all but the things he cared for.

Him? He was a Rhino. He knew what he did and he loved it. He adored watching others try to match his strength only to fall short. Did he enjoy killing as much as the Ash? No. He proved his superiority to those below him, completed his objectives, and left anyone who didn't die alone so they could spread tales of his power to their fellows. Did he bask in anarchy, walk hand in hand with chaos as the Loki did? No. He simply did as he pleased, and any who tried to oppose his will were swiftly crushed beneath it and left in a crumpled heap of bodies and metal. He did not bask in the chaos he wrought, he hardly noticed it. He was a force of nature, he did what he intended to do and nothing could stop him. It was who he was.

So yes. Jack was normal, for a Rhino. As normal as someone like him could be, anyway. After his time hanging around the two obvious psychopaths, he had grown a tolerance and even an acceptance for their odd behavior. Jack hardly blinked at their peculiar contests or their utter delight in their respective methods of killing.

Though the large warrior felt for the rookie of their group, who looked over the havoc his allies had wreaked upon the room of Grineer. Jack could tell, just by simple observation, that the Excalibur was nearly in awe of the fact that over twenty Grineer had been killed in the same room with none of them noticing their depleting number until they had been informed, quietly, by their killers who took a sick amusement from it.

He had killed. All of them had. They were Tenno, warriors. These were Grineer, they were their enemies. Trulst knew this. He didn't care for the Grineer lying in pools of their own blood at all. Grineer were meant to be gunned or cut down by Tenno, they simply had no other choice but to deal with their hostility with more hostility.

But this was something he had either never seen or forgotten entirely. This wasn't the slaying of enemies.

This was murder. Cold blooded murder. It wasn't a fight. They had no chance to fight back. They had been crushed in moments, and each and every one of them had died to the mocking words of two crazed murderers. It wasn't an assassination, all of the targets knew in their final moments who and what had killed them.

Three times. Three times he had seen this havoc unleashed upon the Grineer of Earth. Watched them toyed with by his superiors, cut down in terrible and cruel ways.

He was getting used to it. Slowly but surely he was acclimating himself to the pace of his new allies. They were odd, but efficient. Hell, he had barely accumulated any kills in his past three missions because these two did most of the work themselves. The Rhino just sat back and let them go at it, too! He didn't bother to tell them to be cautious, didn't try to keep them safe. He just strolled through the Grineer ships without a care in the world, glancing occasionally at the corpses who had been killed in the most ridiculous ways.

... And honestly, what kind of person decides to kill a Grineer by swiping his stun baton and stabbing it through his eye socket and into the wall just because they spotted a small hole in said wall, and decided that a Grineer stun baton would fit in it nicely?

Or deciding to cause a distraction by making a Grineer Lancer unload a full Grakata clip into themselves via stealth, giving the appearance of suicide?

Effective? Yeah. But really, who the hell THOUGHT of that kind of thing?

Apparently Adumu and Kage. Kage had been responsible for the first, back on the first mission he had taken with these three. Adumu had performed the second on his second mission, when he had been thinking he knew what to expect.

Obviously, he hadn't. But now he had some idea.

"Hmmmhmhmhmhmmmhmh..." The Loki hummed a manic tune. "Seem's to be a lot'a Grineer in that room... hmmmm..." Suddenly, he turned quickly to the Rhino. If one could see under his mask they would be privy to one of the largest shit eating grins ever seen by mankind. Ever. "Hey... Jack. You wanna fuck up some fuckups?" He asked casually, activating his stealth function.

And then both the Loki and Trulst's thoughts that he knew crazy were gone.

Jack seemed to blink, confused for a few moments. But then he was gone. And the Loki was there.

And he was laughing like a lunatic. Which he very well may have been.

"Chaos! Anarchy! LOOK AT THE BEAUTIFUL LUNACY BELOW US! BAAHAHAHAH!" His cackles echoed out over the room, drawing Trulst's attention to the crowd of Grineer that had been loitering around in the lower levels of the room.

It hit him then. The Loki had Switch Teleported with the Rhino.

There was a Rhino in the middle of the crowd of unsuspecting Grineer.

Holy shit that was diabolical. Off to his side he could see the Ash laughing his ass off.

* * *

Jack was confused. One moment he was trying to decipher what his lunatic of a clanmate was saying to him, and the next he was in the middle of a crowd... of... Grineer...

Oh that cheeky dick waffle.

He grinned widely beneath his helmet. "Looks like I was wrong! It's clobberin' time!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, noting that all twenty Grineer were in range of his most powerful ability.

His foot crashed on the ground with enough force to launch the twenty shellshocked clones into the air, all of them belatedly realizing that they were about to die. Their falls were in slow motion, preventing them from hitting the ground and righting themselves immediately.

It cost them their lives. Jack grinned widely, charging about the room in random directions and trampling anything in his path. Which, at this point, would be everything.

Screams of pain and the crunch of metal beneath the feet of a massive being echoed out around the room, along with the low guttural laughter of said behemoth as he trampled the foes beneath him.

This was it! This was his purpose! He showed his superiority to those who dared oppose him, oppose THEM! He crushed them underfoot, trampled them into dust, and none of them could even stand up to his might! He was powerful! They were weak! He could continue to tread over these pathetic vermin until one of them arrived to actually challenge him!

"COME ON! Can't any of you even fight me!? Can none of you even penetrate my Iron Skin!? Give me a challenge!" He roared, throwing his head back savagely.

Jack deflated as he realized that all foes in the room had been neutralized with little effort. He sighed. "Nothin'. Never anythin' special." They hadn't even been able to dent him. They had all passed on beneath his feet without a fight.

He looked up at the madly cackling Loki and Ash, and the bewildered and slightly fearful Excalibur. "Fuck you so much, Adumu. Gettin' me all excited when it's nothin' but some small fries."

"TEnnO in mY sIGHTS!" A modulated female voice screeched, entering the room with a high powered Gorgon fully spun up and launching a veritable curtain of lead at the first thing she saw.

Namely, the Rhino.

Who had Iron Skin active.

And who seemed to be trembling in excitement. "Finally..." He shivered in anticipation, feeling bullet after bullet ricocheting off of his powerful shields. "A CHALLENGE!" He roared at the top of his lungs, full of excitement at seeing a Grineer Heavy Gunner on the ship.

Yes! This was what he was wating for! A monster like that Gorgon could do some serious damage, he could have a decent challenge at long last!

Shifting his body so that his weight was forward, Jack stomped the ground lightly. Once. Twice. Three times.

On the fourth stomp, he flew at the Grineer Heavy Gunner like a bullet and with enough mass to burst through a steel wall.

The Grineer Heavy Gunner was, of course, more fragile. However, she was more intelligent. Her fist smashed the ground before her mere moments before the Rhino arrived, sending him over her head and careening into a wall where he made a massive dent.

Knowing that such a thing wouldn't keep him down, she turned her full attention to the area he had hit and opened fire. A storm of hot lead smashed into the wall, kicking up dust and debris from the stone of the asteroid which they had built this place upon.

Ten seconds. That was how long the Grineer kept the stream of bullets going. Nothing could survive ten seconds of focus fire from her heavily modified Gorgon, not even a Rhino Warframe.

Or so she thought.

"Oh yes..." A voice called out from the smoke.

"Oh FUCK THE HELL YES! You ACTUALLY BROKE my Iron Skin! You broke it! HAhahahahah! You actually fuckin' broke it! Yes! YES! YESYESYES! THIS IS AMAZING! GIVE ME MORE! CHALLENGE ME MORE!" He shouted, completely lost in his rapture at finding a worthy challenge.

For the first time in the mission, he took aim with his Boltor and opened fire, while chanting "Die die die die die! Hahahaah!" as he did so.

The Grineer Heavy Gunner had underestimated the power of the Rhino Warframe. She should have kept firing until her ammo had been depleted.

And then got another gun. And done it again.

But she hadn't. And now she was dead, numerous bolts fired at high velocity penetrating her body at various angles.

A panting Rhino sighed happily, as though he had finally sated a great thirst. "That'll do for today." He noted, cheerfully strapping his Boltor back to his back. "I feel soooooo goood right now."

Another happy sigh escaped him. "Almost better'n sex. Almost."

* * *

After seeing not only what the Rhino of their group was capable of, but just how he could act, Trulst concluded that he really was the only sane member of their merry little band of men.

The four of them stealthily made their way through the halls once more, eventually finding themselves with two doors to take.

"Right. Jack and Kage, me and Trulst." Adumu offered, thinking of the challenge between he and the Ash. Both were currently at twenty Grineer kills due to his little stunt with Switch Teleport.

Kage nodded after a brief moment, stepping over towards the door on the right.

"On it." Jack agreed, following after the Ash a moment later.

This left the Loki and Excalibur to the left door.

Adumu looked over at their newest recruit for a brief moment, sizing him up. "You feel comfortable with that Scindo, Trulst?" He asked, tone serious.

The Excalibur made a confused noise, before nodding. "Yes. I feel like this weapon was made for me, odd though it may sound."

Brief laughter greeted him, originating from the Loki. "It doesn't sound odd. I don't have a connection with any of my guns. To me, they're just a means to an end. But my true weapons..." One hand traced lovingly over the shaft of his Orthos, while another lightly fingered his Hikou. For the briefest of moments, this living embodiment of chaos looked at peace. He sighed serenely. "These weapons are a part of me as much as my Warframe. Kage and I have similar views on that, though Jack views all of his weapons as mere tools. Treasured tools, but tools none the less."

Trulst blinked beneath his helmet, surprised to hear something so meaningful from the person he had condemned as a lunatic mere moments ago. "And... you're telling me this why?" He asked, honestly confused.

"Because I felt like it." Came the simple reply. "It'll help you out one day to learn just how closely you are connected with your weapons. Are they simple tools to you, or are they as much your friend and comrade as any other Tenno?" His tone changed. Trulst could practically hear the vicious grin as it formed beneath his helmet. "Eight Grineer in this next room. Allow me to show you the power of a Tenno who feels a soulful connection to his weapons..."

Trulst quickly leaned against the wall, curious as to just how his superior could easily detect the exact number of Grineer within their next destination.

The Loki disappeared. Suddenly Trulst found himself hidden behind a stack of crates, with a perfect view of the room.

Eight Grineer loitered about the room. There appeared to be four Grineer Lancers, a Grineer Seeker, two Grineer Troopers and one Grineer Scorpion.

Grineer Lancers came equipped with their usual Grakata, a light machine gun.

Grineer Seekers had a single Kraken pistol, but numerous Latcher mobile mines to deploy.

Grineer Troopers wielded Strun shotguns and were more heavily armored than their Lancer brethren.

And finally, Grineer Scorpions. Female Grineer specialized in melee combat, equipped with a grappling hook that fired at high speeds and could easily knock a Tenno off their feet.

"What's the plan?" Trulst whispered quietly, looking over the opposition.

"You stay here and watch. Like I said, I'm going to show you the strength of a Tenno who connects with his weapons on a deeper level." Adumu replied.

Before Trulst could argue, Adumu set a holographic Decoy at the other end of the hallway, firing holographic throwing stars into the crowd haphazardly.

All of the Grineer reacted instantly, opening fire on the clone. "He's here!" One shouted, informing the one of the Troopers to rush towards the control console placed in nearly every room in order to alert the rest of the ship.

Soon, the hologram was gone, it's shields broken by the hail of bullets.

"Whoo! Yeah! We fuckin' killed that Loki sunnuva bitch didn't we guys!?" An obnoxious voice shouted from the middle of the crowd of Grineer.

All of the cloned soldiers quickly turned to the source of the yell, finding a teal and purple Loki standing casually while wiping the blood off of his Orthos. "What? Why're you looking at me like that?" He had killed the Trooper who had been running for the console.

The Lancers all opened fire upon the Tenno, only to stop shooting suddenly as they realized that they had just filled the Grineer Scorpion full of lead rather than the Loki.

"GRAHHH!" A death cry rang out as the top half of the Seeker flew into the center of the crowd, landing alongside the corpse of the Scorpion.

"Leeeeet's play a gaaaaaaame! It's called "find and kill"! Find me..."

Another death cry rang out. This time a Lancer was sliced in half vertically, from the crotch up.

"And I KILL YOU! BAHAHAHAHA!"

More and more Decoys began popping up, each one teasing and taunting at the four remaining Grineer. "C'mon! Hit me! I'm the real one!" One shouted, giving them the middle finger.

"No, no, it's me! I'm the real Loki! Fire at me!" Another mocked, hands by his head and fingers flapping wildly.

"GAHHHrEAAA!"

The next victim's cry rang out, as his body was penetrated by the blade of the Orthos. Swinging quickly, corpse still attached to the blade, the now visible Loki launched the dead Grineer Lancer into the final remaining Trooper, slamming them both into the wall at high speed.

He vanished once more, avoiding a hail of bullets from the two remaining Lancers and removing the stunned Trooper from the equation all in one motion. "AAAAAH!" The Trooper's cries chilled the remaining Grineer to the bone as they realized that another of their fellows had died by their hands.

The two backed up into back to back formation as they looked around for any movement.

Another moment later, the Loki appeared above them with his Orthos aimed downwards. One died as the blade pierced his skull.

The second went as he pulled the blade from the skull of the first, driving it's other end through the back and out the front of him with practiced ease.

And then he began to laugh.

"HeheheeeheheeehahahahaHAHAHAH! Pure, blissful chaos! Anarchy at it's finest! The looks on their disfigured faces as they gunned down one of their own! This is what I live for, this is what I AM! Hahaha!"

Trulst shivered. That had been utterly terrifying.

It wasn't that he had killed eight Grineer. Most Tenno could do that with relative ease.

It was how he had played with them. They had never been even the slightest threat to him and he knew it. He let them know it.

He smashed one against the wall with the corpse of one of his kills, before forcing that Grineer's own comrades to gun him down viciously.

He pushed the final two Grineer into a hopeless final stand and then killed the two of them in as many seconds.

Was this man a Tenno, or a demon?

A powerful explosion rang out, drawing his attention to a newcomer to the battle. "Die, Tenno scum!" A guttural modulated voice shouted to accompany the explosion.

Trulst looked back to see a Grineer Bombard, one of their elite Heavy units, destroy one of Adumu's decoys.

The real one was nowhere to be found... no, wait, there he was running on the wall and towards the Bombard.

Adumu was silent as a ghost as he flitted across the wall at high speed, leaping off the wall to avoid another rocket from the Bombard's missile launcher. His jump took him all the way up to the ceiling, where he flipped upside down and kicked off powerfully.

His Orthos was aimed directly below him, and at the speed he was going...

The specially made blade of the Orthos penetrated the meager shields that Grineer had access to, before implanting itself deeply into the Grineer's body and several multiple vital organs and electronics.

Adumu then used the remaining momentum from his fall to perform a midair roll, still holding his Orthos, and actually flung the massive form of the Bombard several feet away, while simultaneously cleaning the gore off of his weapon of choice.

And once again, this being who walked hand in hand with anarchy looked at peace, hands trailing lovingly over his weapon once more. "You always pull through for me, friend." He noted, sheathing his Orthos with a serene sigh. Adumu glanced at Trulst once more, suddenly back to his irritating and obnoxiously immature self. "You comin', newbie?"

Trulst sighed. "Yeah. I'm comin', you whacko."

"And don't you forget it!" Adumu replied, wandering off with his twenty ninth kill fresh in his mind. "I'm gonna wiiiiiiin~." He sang.

* * *

Jack and Kage were faced with an interesting situation at the moment.

In the room they were about to enter, guarding the Orokin artifact they had been sent to retrieve, were nine Grineer.

Nine Grineer alone would not be much of a threat. But among these Grineer were three Scorches, medium armored units equipped with flamethrowers, along with a Grineer Napalm, equipped with what was essentially a fireball lobbing monster of a gun and incredibly heavy armor.

The remaining five were Seekers, all hidden behind cover and only noticeable through the advanced senses of the Ash. While the Seekers remained hidden behind cover, the Scorches were patrolling the room.

The Napalm sat before the Artifact's container, glancing around warily.

Kage smiled beneath his helmet. "I've got this under control big guy. I take them out and you grab the goods."

Jack nodded.

If at all possible, Kage grinned wider beneath his helmet. "Cool." He replied, inspecting the room one last time.

The two closest to him were Seeker, each hidden behind cover directly across from one another. They died first.

One Seeker died with a shuriken slamming into his skull at high velocity, ending him before the alarm could raise.

The second went just as quietly, with the Ash appearing behind him and driving his Glaive's blades into his neck.

Two down. Seven to go. No alarms raised. Both bodies hidden.

Perfect.

The next two would be a Grineer Scorch and a third Seeker, one patrolling directly in front of the other's hiding place.

Kage had noticed that during the last two passes, the Seeker had poked his head out of cover to look around just as the Scorch passed. With that in mind, he tossed two of his Despair kunai in the appropriate areas.

Two more kills. The Seeker had went quietly, as had the Scorch. However, the Scorch's body was in the open.

Five left. In fourteen seconds the second Grineer Scorch would patrol through and notice the body of his ally.

The Ash moved swiftly, activating his stealth just as the Scorch came into his field of view.

Seven seconds until the Scorch saw it's fallen comrade. Time for a trick shot.

There. One of the two remaining Seekers was in the perfect position for this.

Reeling his arm back, Kage lobbed the Glaive towards the wall just behind the hidden Seeker.

Tenno Glaives were specialty weapons, made of a very particular alloy. It "bounced" off of other materials after hitting them with sufficient force, while still keeping it's own momentum for up to three "bounces" per throw. And after that, it would be attracted back to the powerful magnet at his wrist without fail, returning to him.

The Glaive hit the wall with a sharp clang noise, alerting the Seeker mere moments before he found his skull impaled by a blade.

Two bounces.

The Glaive bounced off the deceased Seeker, and headed directly towards the Scorch who had just located his fallen ally. It slammed into the back of the Scorch's head, silencing his immediate cry of "Intruder!"

All that remained now was to kill the remaining Seeker and neutralize the Napalm.

He had noticed that this Seeker poked his head out from cover rather often, and a vicious grin touched his lips as he drew his bow.

Another item he had... liberated... from the Stalker, this bow went by the name of Dread. And it had a nasty habit of making people's heads explode.

Ah well. That was a sacrifice this Grineer was going to have to make.

He poked his head up one last time, seeing nothing as an arrow slammed through his skull, pinning the body to the wall silently.

But that was where his undetected killing spree ended, as the Napalm had spotted his final kill. "Intruder!" He shouted, not realizing he was the only survivor. "Get to the console!"

An arrow struck him in the head, severely damaging his shields and denting his armor somewhat. "Tenno!" He shouted once more, recognizing the arrow for what it was.

The Napalm quickly fired off his flamelobber, chucking fireballs into any area he could suspect a Tenno of hiding in.

And that, of course, meant everywhere. The Napalm bathed the entire room in flames, leaving only a small island around himself and the artifact untouched.

Suddenly, knives began flying at him from within the flames. Each time he thought he had the Tenno's location pinned down, the knives would start launching from other directions. Several of them had pierced his shields and armor, and now littered both the floor and his frame. His weapon had been taken out by a throwing star mere moments ago, leaving him defenseless on an island surrounded by a sea of flames that the Tenno had used to his advantage.

The Napalm drew his stun baton, calming ever so slightly as the familiar crackled of electricity greeted his ears. The Tenno had to be out of throwing knives at this point. They littered the area around him entirely, there was no way he had more...

So that meant he had to get in close.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the Grineer Napalm turned to counter an attack he had expected... only to be greeted by a wall of flame, no foe in sight.

And then an arrow punctured his head.

"Easy enough. Twenty nine. Jack! Can you get through the fire or am I leavin' you behind?" Kage called out to the room, only to blanch as the Rhino leisurely wandered through the fire without a care in the world.

"Kinda tickles." Jack noted, exiting the flames and activating the terminal to retrieve the Artifact.

"... I really should have seen that coming, to be quite honest." Kage admitted, teleporting to a crate on the other side of the room in order to avoid the flames.

Jack just walked through.

* * *

We find our merry band of misfits meeting up once more, in a large room. The room itself seems to be some sort of generator, with platforms on the sides that slowly climbed up the area in a twisting motion. Their destination was, of course, the top of the bizarrely designed room.

"Hmmmm..." Adumu hummed, stretching his legs out. "I'll get up easily enough and switch teleport Jack. Then I'll do it again and switch with Trulst. Good?" He suggested, knowing for a fact that Jack would not be able to make the necessary wall run due to his mass and lack of finesse, what with being a Rhino and all, and assuming it would be safer to not allow the newly awakened Excalibur to risk himself. Spawning a Decoy to teleport to wouldn't work due to the layout of the room, unfortunately. He'd have to get up to the ledge and spawn it, then teleport. And, either way, the method was less energy intensive than the other possibility which involved several decoys.

Kage could take care of himself. The Ash was only slightly less proficient in parkour than him.

And either way the lazy bastard would probably-

"Hey guys. You're slow." Kage noted, having teleported himself to the ledge of the topmost platform and climbed up easily.

"Lazy bastard. What was the point in learning how to wall run if he's never gonna fuckin' use it?" Adumu grumbled, launching into a sprint.

As soon as his feet left the ground, they landed on the wall and he launched off of it once again, making his way to the second platform with ease.

Adumu gauged the distance that he would need to cover for the second jump, before sprinting off once more and launching at the walls. He ran along it for a few moments, until he had a clear shot...

And then he leaped, landing on the ledge and frontflipping himself onto the platform.

"Right. That's how a real man does things." Adumu bragged, looking down towards Trulst and...

... "Where's Jack?" He pondered, looking over the area once more. Yes, while Trulst was still standing and watching the wall running exploits of the Loki, Jack was nowhere to be found.

"Oh. So that's where that vent led." Jack's voice noted. "Neat."

"You gotta be shittin' me!" The Loki shouted, marching over to the vent in question. "There was a fuckin' VENT there? REALLY?" He palmed his face, before shouting down at the Excalibur. "OI! Get your ass up here, Trulst!"

Trulst, himself, blinked beneath his helmet before looking around for the vent that the Rhino had used. After a short inspection, he found it and allowed himself a chuckle.

"Grineer architects are so fucking retarded." He shook his head, before making his way through the vents to find himself greeted by a fuming Loki, a bored Rhino, and an amused Ash.

"Let's... let's just go now." Adumu muttered with his hand over his faceplate.

"Kay." Jack replied.

"Sure." Kage agreed.

"Aw, and I was having such fun watching you all kill things." Trulst noted with sarcasm.

* * *

There it was. Extraction.

And not a single fucking Grineer had shown up for Kage and Adumu to end their contest, much to the chagrin of both.

"Man, this is so lame. Is it too much to ask for one more Grineer to butcher?" Kage asked aloud, waltzing towards the extraction point with a kunai twirling between his fingers.

"Apparently." Adumu agreed, equally annoyed with the situation.

They were tied. Twenty nine Grineer kills each. And they couldn't even judge by counting Heavies as two like they normally would to break ties, because BOTH of them had killed a Grineer heavy unit!

The two sighed simultaneously, before perking up as they heard the sound of clunky armor and poorly hidden breathing.

In a split second, both Adumu and Kage had equipped their preferred throwing weapons and were preparing to launch them at the area where the poorly hidden Grineer was attempting to stage an ambush...

Only for a giant axe to fly through the air and crush the soldier's skull the moment he peeked his head out of cover.

"What the fuck!?" The Loki and Ash both yelled in annoyance, looking over at the only possible culprit.

The Excalibur grinned beneath his helmet, allowing himself a brief shrug. "Hey. I've killed like two Grineer since waking up. Needed to vent some frustrations." He bullshitted.

The two stealth Warframes grunted in annoyance.

"... First to kill a Grineer next mission, then?" The Loki offered.

"First to kill a Grineer next mission." The Ash confirmed.

And with that, they left a Grineer ship in ruins with it's entire crew dead.

All in a day's work.


End file.
